


Punishment

by Cheru-chan1316 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Communication, Jealousy, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: “You’ve been very naughty, Greed. You need to be punished.”His partner’s lips turned up at the corners, clearly unconcerned. “Oh really? And just what have I done wrong?”





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedxed/gifts).

> Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy this <3

Greed was lounging on his overstuffed leather sofa reading one of those magazines Ed generally disapproved of because there were women in them. Rather, the problem wasn’t that there were women, Ed didn’t have a problem with the gender as a whole, but the problem was that there were naked women – naked women that Greed was rather attracted to and got off to. And, if Ed was being honest, it rather hurt his pride that his lover seemed to find it necessary to get off to pictures of skanky women instead of wanting to do the nasty with him. 

The older man had tried to explain to the blond that it wasn’t a slight to him in any way shape or form. He loved Ed and wouldn’t ever dream of cheating on him. But Greed just swung both ways, could appreciate beauty in all forms, and wasn’t going to stop himself from looking and taking pleasure in looking. If Ed could just relax he’d see.

So, Ed had humored his lover and had looked through a magazine with the man, but found himself increasingly horrified and disturbed by what he saw. Women weren’t supposed to be viewed like that, a point of view that resulted in Greed sleeping on the couch for a week after the dark-haired idiot opened his mouth and suggested that Ed was feminine for his thinking so.

The week after Greed had behaved, refraining from reading the magazines, repenting, and had kept his lover plenty busy in the sex department. So much so that by Friday Ed had begun to feel a little oversexed and by Saturday he’d agreed to let Greed read the damn magazine for the day so that he could recover a little. 

But now the bastard was back to his old habits like the whole ordeal had never happened in the first place. And Ed couldn’t have that. No. 

Greed would have to be punished again.

Edward walked up behind the couch, knew Greed knew he was there and the jerk still didn’t bother to try and hide what he was looking at, and pulled a folded piece of cloth from his back pocket. Black silk unraveled and the blond leaned over, covering his lover’s eyes and securing the blindfold tightly.

The older man jerked in surprise and raised his hands to remover the binding cloth, but Ed slapped him away and whispered into his ear, “You’ve been very naughty, Greed. You need to be punished.”

His partner’s lips turned up at the corners, clearly unconcerned. “Oh really? And just what have I done wrong?”

Ed tisked and came around to the front of the couch, kneeling before his lover. He placed both hands, one warm flesh the other cool metal, on the man’s cheeks and guided him down for a gentle kiss. 

Greed hummed pleasure and approval, but as Ed pulled away the blond whispered. “You know what, you’ve done wrong.”

Ed’s hands left him then and he snatched the magazine from the man, ignoring the hiss of protest and the blind grab to retrieve it. Ed let his lover sit there while he investigated the page the man had been looking at so intently seconds before. A young brunette with curly hair in her early twenties, big boobs, sprawled out in bliss, one hand massaging one breast her other hand massaging…much lower down. Ed blushed and tossed the magazine into the corner, again ignoring the cry of protest from his lover.

“So, you prefer brunettes?” Ed half snarled.

Greed sighed and crossed his arms. “Ed, we’ve already had this conversation. I love you. You’re the only one I want to do things with. The magazine is just eye candy.”

Ed raised one gold eyebrow in skepticism, not that Greed could see it, and grabbed the man’s cock none too gently. “This says otherwise,” was the cool response as he squeezed the bulge he found there.

Greed made a strangled sound and ground out, “You’re being unreasonable. I can’t control bodily functions any more than you can. I’ve seen the erections you get from just looking.”

“At you, not some woman. Not even other men!” Ed defended, not releasing his grip. 

“And I’m flattered by that, truly, but the rest of the world isn’t like that, Ed.”

All Greed got for his efforts was another growl. 

Greed sighed.

Ed stood slowly, releasing his partner, sitting on the couch next to the man. “You’re the one being unreasonable,” the blond said, grabbing his lover’s vest and jerking the older man across his lap. 

Greed cried out in surprise, arms flailing out narrowly missing Ed’s face as he landed in a pile on the younger man’s lap. “Don’t do that!” the dark-haired man yelled, obviously startled. He tried to sit up, but Ed, despite his size was quite strong and determined. The blond forced him to lie still.

Now, Greed didn’t blush easily. He had a dirty mind and knew it and often used it to his advantage, and rarely did something take him by surprise or make him uncomfortable because, well, he was a pervert after all – as Ed often pointed out. But there was just something about being blindfolded and forced to lie prostrate across your lover’s lap with your ass sticking up in the air that was a bit…embarrassing. 

He knew he was blushing. He knew Ed knew he was blushing. He also had a fairly good idea of what was about to happen and he squirmed in his lover’s lap in both anticipation and nervousness. This was going to hurt. It was supposed to be punishment after all. And he wasn’t a masochist no matter what Ed had to say on the matter. But he also knew it would be good. Because Ed always made it good.

The first smack was shocking and Greed barely caught the resulting cry before it escaped, letting out a hiss instead. “You didn’t have to use your automail!” the man complained. The spot stung and throbbed and Greed was positive he could feel the outline of every finger.

“I’ve told you I don’t want you reading that shit,” Ed growled, ignoring his partner’s comment and bringing his metal hand down again.

Greed howled. Each smack was as strong if not stronger than the last and no matter how he writhed and swore and threatened he was helpless against this man. And what was worse was that he actually was beginning to get turned on by it all, hot desperate pleasure welling up, threatening to overflow with each and every strike. And even worse than that was that Ed noticed.

The blond demon chuckled and shifted his leg so that Greed couldn’t receive the stimulation he so desperately needed.

And Greed sobbed.

He wouldn’t admit to it later, but he did. 

Ed was being so unfair. 

Greed told Ed so.

And suddenly Ed stopped.

“I’m being unfair?” Ed asked, laying his hand gently on his lover’s throbbing backside, caressing gently, causing Greed to moan. “I rather think not. What’s not fair is you forcing me to watch you find pleasure in others. I want you to want me and only me. Or am I not enough for you?”

The gentle touches were maddening after the painful beating and Greed was finding it hard to concentrate. He wanted to move, to buck. But Ed wouldn’t let him. “Fuck, Ed, of course I want only you!”

“I don’t believe you,” Ed said, a curious finger pressing leather material against an eager spot. “How could I when you’re looking at these women? Perhaps I should dye my hair brown? I could use my alchemy; make it curly.”

“Don’t you dare,” Greed warned, trying to push back on that finger, but that finger withdrew and he sobbed again. “Ed, I want only you. I promise. I want you all the time. You’re all I think about. When I look at those women I’m not seeing them. I’m picturing you in those positions, with those expressions. They only have one gay porn magazine in Central and I’m not into scrawny boys or fat old men. I just want you!” Greed babbled. “I want you all the time and so much. But you don’t have the stamina I have and you couldn’t take all that I could give – and don’t say you could cause you were totally exhausted last week while I could have kept on going – and I don’t want to hurt you but I want to have you. Fuck I need you, Ed. I want you screaming and moaning and I just want to ravage you. Let me fuck you. Please!”

Ed was quiet and still. So long, in fact that Greed began to worry that Ed was plotting something worse to do to him. 

“I believe you,” Ed finally whispered, leaning down and kissing Greed’s cheek gently, licking away a tear. “I’m sorry.”

Long past caring who was in the right or the wrong, Greed begged, “Ed, please. I need –”

The blond hushed him and worked on the blindfold. “I know what you need. Let me make it right.” The silk cloth fell away and Greed blinked away tears caught in dark lashes. “Can you move? Kneel so I can switch positions,” Ed commanded.

Greed shakily obeyed, groaning as his ass throbbed in protest. Ed slipped down and between his lover’s legs, carefully unzipping the black leather pants, freeing Greed’s erection. Greed groaned a different kind of groan as the blond took him in his flesh hand.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to take me after that spanking,” Ed said, his voice and eyes apologetic as he gave a gentle pull, “and the movements will be too much for you to take me, so I’ll suck you. You can have your revenge later, ‘kay?”

“You and your fucking equivalent exchange,” Greed gasped as Ed swallowed him whole, that hot mouth going down, down, down, meeting the hand wrapped around his base. “Fuck.”

The blond demon hummed, brought his mouth back up, and then did something dangerous with his tongue that had Greed shaking, the white hot feeling at the base of his spine flaring dangerously, but Ed held him off and descended again. Then came up, tongue playing in his slit, lapping up precum like a little cat would milk. Then back down, down, this time with suction and the scrape of teeth.

And Greed thought he was going to fall apart at the seams. He was going to explode.

The blond came back up and said, “Greed, you’re babbling,” before giving a light nip and sinking down the hot shaft again. 

Another swirl of the blond’s tongue was all it took and Greed came, releasing down his lover’s throat and Ed took it all, barely moving out of the way in time as Greed collapsed.

The older man stirred awake some moments later to find himself wrapped in his blond’s arms and his ass of fire. Despite the pain, though, he felt content.

“I still don’t approve of you looking at that crap,” Ed said, stroking his lover’s dark hair. “But I guess I kind of understand why you do now. I meant what I said, though. Once you’re up to it you can do what you want with me for what I did to you.”

Greed sighed. “You and your damned Equivalent Exchange,” he said again, too tired and sore to do anything more.

“I want to make it right!” Ed protested, knowing his partner’s bad habit of trying to let him off the hook.

“Ed, you have the mouth of a….fuck, I don’t know if angel or demon is more fitting, but you’ve more than made up for anything you might have done wrong.”

“But –“

“No,” Greed interrupted. “I know why you did what you did. And I don’t blame you for it. And you and I both know I enjoyed it in the end.”

“But –“

“No,” Greed said again. “I should have respected your wishes and not looked at the magazines in the first place. I agree that I needed to be punished.”

“But –“

“But if you still think you have to make it up to me somehow, I have an idea.”

Gold eyes lit up, eager to atone and please. “What?”

“Let’s make our own magazine,” Greed suggested with a smirk. “You’ll be my model, of course.”

Ed turned crimson but made no sign of protest.

“This way I’m not looking at those magazines you despise and I get pictures of you to pleasure myself with. It’s a win-win.”

“This will be so embarrassing,” Ed whimpered, hiding his face in his lover’s shoulder.

Greed chuckled. “And you think being spanked wasn’t?”

“It was punishment,” Ed defended.

“And so’s this,” Greed replied, kissing his blond.


End file.
